An Average Day In Harmony
by ashes of roses1
Summary: The characters and their average schemes and such on a regular day in the town of Harmony. FUNNY!! enjoy!


An average day in Harmony:  
  
  
KAY: "Miguel loves me, he just doesn't know it yet! If only Charity hadn't come, he  
woulda been mine!" [slaps her Mother once again.]  
  
MIGUEL: "Did you have another premonition, Charity?" [Continues his role as  
Charity's slave.]  
  
CHARITY: "I'm sensing evil, Miguel!" [she leans onto him for support from her  
premonitions.]  
  
JOHN: "I like Charity but she's with Miguel. What are you up to, Kay?" OR "Mom  
can I have some tomato soup cake?" [Eats his "Mother's" disgusting creation happily.]  
  
GRACE: "Kay, it's a sin for you to chase after Miguel when he is with Charity!"  
[after fighting with Kay she alternates between her two husbands for support.]  
  
SAM: "I'm tired of sleeping on the couch, Grace. In my heart I AM your husband!"  
[huffes and puffes but still doesn't get what he wants.]  
  
DAVID: "Oh I love Grace! But damn that Ivy for making John think Grace is his  
mother!" [calls Ivy's cell and creates another plan to break up Sam and Grace.]  
  
IVY: "Sam loves me!" OR "David, if you don't do what I want I will expose your past!" [looks at her  
locket of Sam for the 10 millionth time.]  
  
ALASTAIR: "Dammitt [fill in name here!]... You have to do as I say!" [Pounds his fist  
and watches everything that happens in the Mansion through his secret videos.]  
  
JULIAN: "Ok, Father, I will kill my sister." [Tries to kill her again but doesn't work.  
That girl has like nine lives!]  
  
REBECCA: "Oh pookie!" [Goes out and buys more costumes from the Halloween  
shop nearby for Julian and herself.]   
  
TC: "Julian will pay for ruining my tennis career and making my father die of a  
broken heart!" [Gets angry {what's new?!}]  
  
EVE: "I can't let anyone know about my past with Julian!" [Tries to destroy all of  
the tapes Julian has of her singing.]  
  
LIZ: "I will make you pay, Eve!" [Looks in her suitcase for what she could use to  
ruin Eve's relationship with TC and her daughters.]  
  
BETH: "Luis will be mine Mother!" OR "I'm sending you to a nursing home!"  
[Drugs Luis again and sleeps with him. Locks her Mother up in a closet.]  
  
MRS. WALLACE: "You will never marry Luis, Bethie! You're going to stay here and  
take care of me!" [Has another "accident" which Beth has to clean up.]  
  
LUIS: "I have to move on with my life. Sheridan wants Antonio!" [Goes back to  
Beth when his heart wants Sheridan.]  
  
ANTONIO: "Sheridan? Where are you?" OR "I know you and Luis would never stab  
me in the back like that!" [Goes blind again.]  
  
SHERIDAN: "I love... Antonio. Not Luis. Antonio's dying." OR "Luis, if Antonio does  
die before the wedding, are you still going to marry Beth?" [Wants Luis no matter what  
but plays "hard-to-get" with him by saying that she wants Antonio because "he's dying!]  
  
PILAR: "Dios miho (miha)!" [tries to keep up with her childrens' problems.]  
  
FATHER LONIGAN: "Evil has come back to Harmony." [Tries to ward off the evil.]  
  
TIMMY: "Timmy loves Charity!" [Makes a batch of MarTimmy's for him and his princess.]  
  
TABITHA: "I must stop Charity from making love to Miguel or I'll be mince meat!"  
[Concocts another failure of a plan to destroy Charity and Miguel's relationship, while  
drinking MarTimmy's.]  
  
GWEN: "Damn that bitch Theresa!" [Hopes that Ethan will choose her over  
Theresa.]  
  
THERESA: "It's fate! Ethan belongs to me. We were meant to be!" [Fights with  
Gwen again about who Ethan REALLY loves.]  
  
ETHAN: "Eenee meenee minee mo - should I marry Theresa or Gwen?" [Is down on  
one knee, ring in hand, and still undecided.]  
  
FOX: "Hello stepmommy!" [Takes his shirt off again {please do!}]  
  
WHITNEY: "I love tennis. Only tennis." OR "Chad I can't tell Simone about us!"  
[Goes back to Chad's place for some more lovin'.]  
  
SIMONE: "Is something going on between Whitney and Chad? If so she'll pay!"  
[Goes back to her role as a ditz who is blinder than Antonio!]  
  
CHAD: "I can't keep meeting you in secret, Whitney. Simone has to know!" [Invites  
Whitney back to his place in private.]   
  
  
AND...  
  
The best or should I say worst thing said during this past year 2002....  
  
  
"Evil made me do it!" {oh shove it! For example: Evil did not make Miguel kiss  
Kay when they shared that vision of what their life would have been like if Charity hadn't  
come to Harmony when she did.} 


End file.
